Magredon
|nation = 30px|reign = 29th of January 2019- 15th of August 2019|enthronement = 29th of January 2019|predecessor = Himself|succesor = FzU|house = Osmanoglu}} Description Magredon, back then known as Grixwea , is the founder of the Sultanate of Rûm which would later evolve into The Ottoman Empire and lastly to the Republic of Turkey. He was a controversial leader regarded by some as a great statesman who did great things for his nation and to others as an incapable leader that almost bringed the doom for the country. People would even start to treat him as a traitor later on. History History as Sultan Magredon and Superaktif laid the foundations of Aksaray on 8th of January 2019 which would later become the Pearl of the Central Anatolia as well as the nation's capital. They didn't want to join Byzantium as it was against their ideals so they stayed as an independent town till the 29th of January 2019. That was the day when they finally made their own nation, The Sultanate of Rûm. And from there on they would start to grow and slowly take the cities of the other Turkish State , the Turkish Republic.During the plans to expand to their luck the town of Rhodes would collapse making it a perfect place to start a town and so they would make a town there on 2nd of March starting some arguments with Byzantium. As time goes by the leader of the Turkish Republic altay9999 would later contact Magredon to unify the two countries for a prosperous future and on the 18th of March they would unite selecting Magredon as the Sultan and altay999 his Grand Vizier. Unable to come to terms with Byzantium the discussion chat was closed by them.Which resulted in the "First Battle of Aksaray" in which they would defeat Byzantium and make it's Augustus ran away in fear to the nearest Byzantium city of Adana. Magredon would later on change the nation's name to the Ottoman Empire bringing new ideals and plans with it. Renaming his mayors from "Emir" to "Vali" and forcing new orders to his citizens. Around this time the nation would continue to have minor clashes with Byzantium until they officially declared war on the Ottomans and called their allies into the battle in which we also would respond and fight with them in the every corner of Anatolia. Magredon knew that CorruptedGreed was aware of the fact that he wouldn't lose his temper and would continue on fighting but CorruptedGreed also believed in the power of his nation and it wasn't a false hope as Byzantium was the powerhouse in that region during that time. Magredon knew some of his strategies were wrong and wanted to only focus on the real life borders of Turkey changing the name of the nation from the Ottoman Empire to Turkey. Later on Magredon would abdicate and leave all his hopes and dreams as well as his dear city to the hands of FzU as he was the only man he ever put his trust into and believed that he would bring peace and prosperity to both Aksaray and Turkey on 29th of January 2019. He would shortly quit EarthMC History as a so-called Traitor Magredon would later return make a brief comeback to see the current state of the nation he left in the hands of his dearest friend FzU only to get disappointed by the fact that FzU wasn't the leader anymore and the Pearl of Anatolia wasn't the capital city of the state. He later on wanted to start a rebellion but didn't due to the bigger threat. If he were to start a rebellion that wouldn't help him at all as Byzantium would gain the most from it. He left the idea of rebellion even though he had the support of many mayors of Turkey in secret. History as a Mayor He would later leave the town of Rhodes to make the town of Malazgirt as a tribute to the "Battle of Manzikert" which opened the doors of Anatolia for the Seljuk Turks who would later on form the "Sultanate of Rûm" in Anatolia. He is currently residing there. =